Contagem progressiva
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Tum tum, tum tum. Dez batidas, nove sardas, oito gemidos, sete leituras, seis giros, cinco segundos, quatro palavras, três beijos profundos, nós dois, somos um. Tum tum, tum tum. •///• Ficlet Rony x Hermione para o projeto Hiatus do 6v.


_Tum Tum, Tum Tum._

**Dez** batidas — ele está de olhos fechados, as sardas quase invisíveis no escuro — enquanto eu retiro a sua blusa. Beijo-o em um dos olhos e depois roço os lábios pelas **nove** sardas que eu sei onde estão, tenho um mapa de Ron inteiro em minha mente.

Estou sentada sobre o seu colo, com as pernas enroladas no tronco branco. Meu abdome nu toca o seu, seus dentes estão no meu pescoço e minha respiração é forte em seu ouvido. **Oito** vezes eu gemo e ele parece gostar.

As mãos dele vagam até o meio das minhas costas. O fecho do sutiã.

— Posso? — Eu não consigo não rir. Por que ele está sendo tão educado logo nesse momento?

— É claro — respondo, com um sorriso que ele não pode ver.

Engulo em seco. Abrir o sutiã parecia ser o início de um caminho sem volta. Será que eu...

Ah, para, Hermione... Eu li o livro sobre sexo **sete** vezes. Eu não vou errar nada. _"Dica número 69 para arrasar na cama: Expulse a timidez do seu corpo! Deve-se inovar sempre, e nós temos uma dica muito simples – passe Amortentia no seu corpo. Estranho?! Sim, mas sensual! Seu parceiro irá ficar inebriado. Não se esqueça de esfregar bem nas suas zonas erógenas, afinal, é lá que você quer que ele fique, certo?"_ Viu? Eu sei quase tudo de cor.

...

Ele desce os lábios pelo meio do meu tórax e eu não consigo lembrar mais nada. Alguma parte distante da minha mente se desespera por esse fato, mas todo resto está coberto por uma névoa sublime.

Ron gira **seis** vezes sua língua ao redor do meu umbigo. Agarro suas costas com força para não gritar. **Cinco** segundos de recuperação e então eu puxo-o pelos braços e colo minha boca na dele. É tão bom tê-lo assim, sempre. A gente continua diferente. A gente continua brigando. Mas em nenhum momento a gente precisa fugir do que quer. Beijo de olhos abertos e agora minha pupilas estão dilatadas. Perfuro a massa ruiva — e a cor eu realmente enxergo, não é só produto da minha mente — com avidez, passando as unhas no couro cabeludo. Porque eu sei que ele gosta.

O peito dele está encostado no meu e eu conto as batidas novamente. Cem, trezentos e trinta e sete, quarenta mil. Infinitos pulsos cardíacos, involuntariamente alterados.

Por mais que pareça falta de modéstia, eu gosto de pensar que eles estão alterados por mim. Pelos meus pés se arrastando pela coxa dele, pelo arranhão de leve na lateral do corpo, pelo sussurro baixinho de **quatro** palavras que significam mais coisas que uma estante inteira de livros.

— Eu te amo, Ron.

Minhas batidas também não estão normais, no entanto. Ron deve sentir isso quando passa a boca pela minha jugular, porque ergue o corpo e me olha fundo nos olhos.

— Tá tudo bem assim, Mione?

Por que ele está tão preocupado? Não que eu vá reclamar, nem nada, mas aquilo estava estranho. Era nossa primeira vez. Tanto de um com o outro como com qualquer pessoa. Ok. Mas até eu já havia reconhecido que tivemos conversas suficientes sobre o assunto antes de decidirmos aquilo. De deitar nessa cama.

— Sim. Não podia estar melhor.

Sinto que suas mãos tremem um pouco ao retirar minha última peça de roupa. É como se aquilo fosse a prova final de que realmente iria acontecer. Até o fim.

Ele me deu **três** beijos profundos seguidos enquanto eu retirava sua cueca. Minha alma estava calma, mas minha mente trabalhava a mil por hora. Reproduzia a mesma mensagem: "primeira vez, primeira vez, primeira vez, primeira vez, primeira vez..."

Nós **dois**, coração em ressonância, um abraço apertado, cabelos ruivos e castanhos muito bagunçados. Eu o puxo mais para perto com os braços e as pernas. Eu quero que ele esteja ali, o mais próximo possível.

É por isso que gosto tanto de ouvir as batidas do coração. Quando eu ouço — _tum tum, tum tum_ —, significa que eu e Ron estamos tão perto um do outro que nada é capaz de nos separar. Ele está, agora, dentro de mim, de milhares de maneiras diferentes.

Eu posso ouvir seu coração. As batidas são minhas também. _Tum tum, tum tum_.

Somos **um**.

**X**

**Fic para o Projeto Hiatus do 6v.**

**Créditos a Abracadabra pela coisinha dos números e pelo trecho do livro de sexo bruxo. Te amo, coisa fofa.**

**Comentem, hein, seu favoritadores ._. Nem que seja um coraçãozinho XD**


End file.
